


Sunday Encounters

by jaeandnight



Series: SKY Series [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeandnight/pseuds/jaeandnight
Summary: Everyone has their tales of first love, Sungjin and Sol were not any different. However, theirs remained as a beautiful yet fleeting encounter— an almost-high school love story embedded in each other’s memories…Until the world shifted a little and their lives were once again entwined in a school reunion.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Character(s)
Series: SKY Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767667
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second story in the SKY series. You may want to read the first part, To the Moon and Back, before proceeding here. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Characters, events and incidents are the products of the author’s imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

High school is believed to be the best part of one’s entire schooling course, the pinnacle of youth even.

It is the phase where everyone experiences most of their firsts— first crush, first friendship, first prom dance, first failure in an exam, first heartbreak, and even first love.

Sungjin and Sol were high school friends, along with the rest of Sungjin’s band mates and Sol’s best friend, Luna.

Being friends with someone you like has its fair share of pros and cons. The advantage is that you get to freely enjoy each other’s company because you are in one circle. On the contrary, it ends there. You cannot sacrifice a friendship which took years to sustain for a risky romantic relationship that may end in a span of months, or worse, even weeks.

Because they were young and afraid, they settled in being friends for six long years, always keeping their personal feelings aside no matter how strong it gets each day.

The two of them mutually liked each other from the sidelines, both aware but neither has dared to confess their feelings. Staying as friends was the only way to stay together for a long time.

They were young but they knew better.

So suddenly, gone are the days when a cup of milk awaits to be touched at the corner of a table on a sunny day while a morning TV show of daily top 10 songs plays at the background, gone are the days when the striking yellow light from the sun’s fingertips beam amid the early morning rush on the way to school, gone are the days when the school cafeteria housed the momentous secrets and laughter over lunch, and gone are the days when Sungjin would give the half of his sandwich for Sol to eat during recess— making their other friends jealous each time.

There was a cultural shift before Sol’s eyes, a reset that she has never imagined.

There was a reality outside the momentary bliss of high school. College, distance, and even friends’ break-up gradually disintegrated the ties she thought were permanent. The next thing, the people she spent her best years with just became strangers she once knew. Except for Luna, of course.

It was then when she realized that not everyone stays. As you grow old, you sometimes grow apart with the person you thought would have always been constant.

And for some while, she regretted not taking the risk.

* * *

Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Sol went out immediately. She saw a merchant speeding away in pedals. A mail has arrived.

Sol pulled out the envelope from her mailbox, revealing its slightly brownish color tone and rough texture. Nothing else is written on it aside from the address of her flat.

It was a letter of invite from their high school. The tiny paper was neatly folded, a little bit wrinkled and stained with few crumbs of dust. Imprinted in the thin scented sheet was the cordial summon for an appearance from the alumni of their batch. It is happening on a Sunday night next week.

“The first episode is starting! Come quickly!” Luna shouted, interrupting the sudden jolts of muddled thoughts occurring in Sol’s head.

“Okay, I’m coming.” Sol answered. She slid the letter back to the postbox and hurriedly sprinted inside her house.

She and Luna have decided to binge watch all the K-drama series of Shin PD over the weekend so the latter is staying overnight. Ever since Jae’s return, Luna has always tried to equally divide her time for her boyfriend and for her best friend. Neither Sol nor Jae complains about the quality time she gives but she still tries to impartially fractionate it nonetheless because she feels the need to.

“You are attending, right?” Luna said, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

Sol looked at Luna, shooting her a perplexed gaze.

“I also received an invitation. It would really be nice to go together, don’t you think?”

Sol bit her lower lip, a sign of uncertainty glimmered through the windows of her eyes.

“Come on, Jae and I are coming so come with us… Please?” Luna pleaded in between the shifts of a grumpy to an adorable expression. Luna never shows this side, unless it is Sol or Jae she’s talking to.

“How about his friends?” Sol asked, her tone declining yet anticipating.

“Do you mean _our_ friends back in high school?”

“It’s been a long time, Luna. I don’t even know if they still remember me.” Sol scoffed.

“Of course they do. We spent our entire high school years with them. You’re just being like that because the thought of Sungjin coming makes you nervous.” Luna teases Sol, throwing a taunting face to her.

Luna knows every little thing about Sol, and so does Sol to Luna. They are best friends for a reason.

“So, is he coming?”

“Hmm, I think all five of them are coming.”

“Oh.” Sol muttered, emotions bouncing somewhere between excited and in denial.

“So… Will you attend on your own or I’ll have to drag you there?”

“Waste of time, Luna.” Sol tried standing firm with her conviction.

“Sol. Come on, don’t you miss high school? It’ll be a good time to catch up with our old friends, classmates, and teachers.” Luna paused to see some sort of convinced reaction from the other.

“Plus, wouldn’t it be really nice to go back to the best years of our lives for a night?”

“I don’t know.”

“I am sorry to break it to you but you and I are going.”

Sol sighed in defeat. She would not win against her best friend anyways.

And Luna also has a point. Taking a break from the passing time and looking back to their glorious youth might not be a bad idea after all, Sol reassured herself.

“Okay.” She finally gave in.

* * *

Bombastic music greeted Sol as she entered the halls of the campus which stored most of her memories as a young girl. People’s boisterous voices echoed like sirens, catching up to all the years they missed. The rapport established within dawdled in vacancy, and the iridescent lights striking the populous grounds flashed in a spur of moment.

While Luna has been persistently festering Sol to race her footsteps, Sol could only think of one thing: _Park Sungjin_.

“Love!” Both of them turned to the origin of the voice, and there was Jae enthusiastically waving at them.

From a far distance, Sol catches a vision of five men in their tidy black tuxedos and ties. But her eyes are fixed on one familiar figure who’s casting a bright smile, causing her to falter. For a long minute, less or more than she could count, everything seemed motionless, except for her pounding heart.

“Sorry, we’re late. There was a heavy traffic on the way.” Luna immediately told them as soon as they get close.

“That’s why I told you, I’ll fetch you.” Jae answered as he planted a soft peck on Luna’s cheeks, receiving blaring simultaneous whining from the boys.

Luna smiled, abashed. “It’s alright. Had I gone alone with you, Sol wouldn’t have come.”

Sol gradually took a step apart from Luna’s back, revealing herself. She cleared her throat and mumbled an awkward “ _hello_ ”.

She caught the other four boys saying something in chaotic unison but only one voice has registered, “Hi. It’s been a while.” It was Sungjin’s. Her eyes followed his mouth as he formed a smile afterwards.

The night swiftly went by. The presence of Younghyun, Wonpil and Dowoon saved them from lingering awkwardness that would have been hard to combat without their good humor and furtive throwback stories from high school.

In between their group conversation, Sol found herself smiling as she silently observed the positive disarray on their table infused with constant laugh. She was reminded of the good times they spent together.

While she was busy staring at such a nostalgic sight, Sungjin was also peacefully admiring the view of Sol’s eyes beaming in glee at the periphery.

Younghyun’s ringing phone disrupted the continuing discussion they were having. He fumbled for his phone inside his pocket and heaved a deep sigh upon reading the text. “I’ll be back, urgent call. You know who.” He said before he quickly vanished from everybody’s vision.

“Condensation. Cloud’s grim.” Wonpil blurted out, and Sol just could not transcribe the symbolism he was trying to convey.

Time did really pass idly by and things have changed a lot, there are already things that she does not and cannot know about them.

“It must’ve been his girlfriend. You know, relationships are really complicated. One moment, they’re okay and happy together and then next, they’re not.” Dowoon said as he gently poured wine to his glass.

“They’ve been like that for months now, isn’t that tiring?” Wonpil stated in pure curiosity.

“Well, love isn’t all about being always happy after all.” Jae spoke from experience, gaining mockery from all the boys. Sol saw Luna chuckle in the corner of her eyes.

For a brief moment, she turned to look at Sungjin who was pre-occupied in baiting Jae. Her eyes traced his intricate facial features, she wondered how much have time changed him and if he also has new stories that she’s now unaware of.

 _Of course, he’s a lot different now,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

The moon cast magnificent glow, providing delicate luminous light to the open grounds. Sol’s sleeveless shirred back flowy dress allowed the gusts of the wind to caress her bare skin causing her to let out quiet blows out of quavering.

 _“Stupid.”_ She silently scolded herself for not bringing at least a cardigan to clothe herself.

When the night was deep enough, a shift of upbeat to slow music suddenly thrummed from the speakers. They shot each other confused looks until the MC spoke. “Let’s go back a little bit further to the moments of our invincible youth. This is your time to invite your old crushes, friends, exes, and old classmates for a dance.”

At the background, High School Musical’s _Can I Have This Dance_ indistinctly plays. Wow, a song from some ten years back. Nostalgic.

Younghyun has yet come back, Dowoon and Wonpil immediately got up to invite their teachers, and of course, Luna and Jae went to the dance floor hand in hand.

Sungjin and Sol were left alone on their table; the latter listened to her heartbeat overpowering the serene music, she could barely hear sounds because of her thumping heart.

“Here.” Sol turned to look at Sungjin handing her his coat.

“You look really cold right now.” Sungjin uttered, almost too soft but audible enough for Sol to hear. She is shivering but the heat pervading her cheeks says otherwise.

“Thanks.” She faintly mumbled as she let his coat embrace her skin, it smells like mint. She smiled at the thought that Sungjin’s perfume preference did not change over the time.

They remained quiet until the chorus of the song approached, “Do you want to dance?” Sungjin finally said as he scooted an inch closer, making Sol’s heartbeat recognizably loud at least to her.

“I’m not a really good dancer.” She replied, causing both of them to laugh.

“I hope you know that this isn’t the first time you shunned a dance from me.” Sungjin lets out a swift suppressed laugh but his eyes spells disappointment.

“Who said I am rejecting you?”

He smiled and stood up, “Sol, can I have this dance?” Sungjin finally said, offering his hand to the girl in front.

“For old time’s sake.” Sol replied as she gradually reached for his hand, wearing a sheepish smile.

“For old time’s sake.” Sungjin repeated.

Sungjin held a tight yet comfortable grip on Sol’s waist and interlaced his hands over hers. There was a tight distance between, their stomachs gently pressed against each other, but still leaving enough space to breath.

The remaining minute of the song felt too short yet infinite, they both imperfectly swayed to the melody. Sol, who keeps missing the beat, allowed Sungjin to guide him throughout.

_It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you._

_It’s one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do._

Sungjin leaned closer and gently whispered to her ears before the song’s final beat, “You look beautiful tonight, Sol.”

And for another long minute, she was caught in standstill, body at rest, heart beating in an unusual rapid pace. Even after all these years, she did not seem to have a change of heart.

But everything that starts also lasts. Hours, momentarily, seemed to have stopped, but the repose was finite— like inevitable finales. And just like that, the ravishing night reached its end.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed and Sol has not heard from Sungjin since the grand reunion happened. Life has returned to the way it was— dull and exacting. Everything is now in its rightful place, and all that has happened last Sunday night has become yet just an another fleeting encounter.

Sol gaped at the ray of light seeping through her window, and there was also the ticking sound of the clock at the background. It is Sunday, meaning there’s no work to preoccupy her. Her mind is blank; she feels empty yet heavy. It must be that time of the month again when she feels tired and wary for no particular reason.

Before she succumbs into the state of feeling completely nothing, she decided to get up at the third snooze of her alarm. She walked feebly, let her feet wander, until she arrived at the nearby bookstore down their street, also her favorite place in the city. It is a place that allows her to breathe and feel alive.

If there’s one ultimate similarity she and Luna shares, it must be their love for books. And while Luna was more into writing, Sol loved reading better. There’s just something so intoxicating about the redolent scent of the books’ pages, the pretty sound it makes when turned, and the indefinite feeling of pleasure and outlying after-emotions upon finishing a piece.

With a book at hand, she sat at the corner of the shop where minimal but enough sunlight passes through, a small decoration cactus plant sits on the table. She let herself get lost in words— to another world. It still fascinates her how something so artful called literature enables readers to experience a much more comprehensive immersion to the story line.

Sol heard the bell chime at the entrance, but did not bother to look. _Someone visits the shop early this morning?_ She thought at the back of her mind.

“Do you have Ernest Hemmingway’s _For Whom the Bell Tolls_?” A familiar voice made her halt halfway perusing the second chapter of her borrowed book. She turned to see its owner.

“Sol?” The same voice called her name.

“Sungjin?” She exclaimed in a quite subdued manner, surprised and dazed.

Sungjin walked towards her, and Sol read the smile on his face.

“I’m glad to see you here.”

“Ah, yeah… Escaping reality while finding life.” Sol hastily blurted, motioning to the Mitch Albom book lying at the table in front of her.

“I see. Hmm, do you mind if I read a book beside you?”

“No, not really.”

Sungjin abruptly responded to this with a smile as he got up to get his own book.

For a good half an hour, or perhaps even longer, they remained silent— the comfortable type of silence. They sat there like two souls drifting apart from their physical cages, simultaneously searching for life’s meaning in between the lines, and meeting each other halfway.

Sungjin let his eyes loose from the book and turned to look at Sol who immediately caught it, and quickly turned to reciprocate the boy’s stare.

“May I ask you something?” Sungjin whispered, careful enough not to make a noise.

“What is it?”

“What is so beautiful about reading that you love it so much?”

“Hmm.” She paused, her eyes blinking while thinking. “Whenever I’m reading, I feel the underlying connection between the actual reality and the parallel universe that the pieces create.”

“Also, I think literature is a momentous concept which prospered throughout the totality of our history up to our present reality to constantly remind us that we are just humans who are viable of living and of feeling.”

Sol worded her answer so beautiful that Sungjin was left in awe, appreciating the thought of how someone could genuinely love something as passionate as this.

“To be honest, I was kind of hoping that you’d be here. You know, for old times’ sake.” Sungjin admitted, feeling coy enough to break his gaze.

“I know.” Sol replied, her voice and passing stares imply a level of seriousness Sungjin could not peruse.

“You wouldn’t have gone kilometres away from your house to here just to get Hemmingway’s book on an early 7 am. You do not even like reading books.” she jokingly teased the boy, and this got the both of them laughing.

“Then why’d you allow me stay with you?” Sungjin asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe I want to feel.” This time, Sol is confident enough to meet Sungjin’s eyes without breaking away.

“Feel what?”

“Emotions, real ones.”

Sungjin didn’t know what Sol’s words could have possibly meant. He just smiled at her, convincing himself that it was a compliment.

She also flashed a reassuring smile at him. Then they peacefully went back to reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Sol unconsciously kept track on the days until Sunday arrived again. For this Sunday, she promised to pick up Polaris, her little sister, at the church where she’s having her Sunday service. She persuades herself not to expect too much, but deep inside, she slightly wishes to see Sungjin somewhere along the way.

She caught a glimpse of Polaris waving at her few meters away from the car park. She immediately got off her car, and made her way to where her sister was standing.

“Are you done yet?” Sol asked right away.

“Yes, can we grab something to eat? I haven’t had lunch yet.” Polaris pouted, cutely. Perhaps it is because Polaris is younger, that’s why she’s more affectionate and expressive.

“Okay, what do you—” Before Sol could finish her words, a familiar figure appeared from a near distance.

“Sungjin!” Polaris exclaimed.

 _What is he doing here? Is this yet another coincidental encounter?_ Sol thought.

“Hey.” The boy replied, as he slowly approached the two. “Sol… You’re also here?” Sungjin said, a smile has never left his eyes since two Sundays ago.

“Ah, right. You were high school friends.” Polaris instantly picked up the situation.

“Well, that’s great. Let’s all have lunch together! Sungjin hasn’t eaten yet, too.” The younger female happily announced, as she clasped her arms to Sungjin and Sol, who both just allowed her to drag them on.

* * *

Over the meal, Polaris explained that Sungjin also serves at their church sometimes when time permits. Sol learned that he plays the guitar for the ensemble, and sometimes sings worship songs, too. It is no longer surprising that Sungjin performs because he has been a great performer ever since, but the fact that he was _this_ close to her sister made Sol a little bit flabbergasted.

“Do you remember that one time when your voice cracked while singing? It was so hilarious but I cannot laugh because it was supposed to be a sacred gathering.” Polaris said in between her laughter, and she saw how Sungjin would jokingly throw a scowl, but would still nonetheless dart a smile afterwards.

“Wait, wait! Do you remember when we had three-day overnight church service and we woke up really late on the first day because we played cards until 6 am?” Polaris said, causing Sungjin to gasp for air due to another set of cackles.

From the side, Sol observed how cheerful their giggles were together. They seemed _really_ close, even closer than she is to Sungjin. She felt a light pang on her chest— a very bothering feeling she could not even point out— witnessing how Sungjin seemed to be laughing so much more than he does when he’s with her. She thought, maybe she’s just boring and awkward. But instantly waved that thought off her head.

Sol was biting her nails, a habit she does when she feels uncomfortable. Sungjin noticed how Sol was spacing out a little, so he asked if she was okay in which she quickly responded to, “I’m good.” It was a soulless lie.

When their meal was over, Polaris and Sol bid Sungjin goodbye.

“Sungjin! Make sure to come over next Sunday again, okay? You’ve missed weeks already. The sisters missed you.” Polaris shouted while Sungjin was walking away from them.

“I will!” Sungjin answered back before he completely disappeared.

Sol was a bit wishful that Sungjin would look at her for the last time before going, but he did not.

As she and Polaris were walking towards her car, she turned to look at her younger sister who’s smiling a little bit brighter than she normally does.

* * *

The night of the same day, Polaris and Sol lay on bed together with their face masks on. Sol has been meaning to ask her sister if she likes Sungjin but she just couldn’t bring the question up.

“Let me tell you a secret.” Polaris said, as though she has read Sol’s mind.

“Tell me.” Sol responded, her heart racing.

It is really true that sometimes, people are aware of the truth already but they keep on feigning it with denial to save themselves from hurting.

“I actually like someone.”

Sol need not to hear more, she already knows in that moment. But, she still spoke.

“May I know who?”

“I can’t tell you yet. But I’ll give you one crucial hint. He’s a friend of yours.”

Sol’s guy friends are only handful, it could hardly even count up to the number of her ten fingers. She barely even has friends. Sungjin, Jae, Younghyun, Wonpil, Dowoon, and some of her workmates are somehow just acquaintances to her now. Luna is the only she has.

“He’s tall and handsome. He plays an instrument well and he has a cute voice, too.” Polaris giggles as she was describing him.

Sol has never been so certain in her life. Remembering how Polaris acted around Sungjin earlier, she is more than sure that her sister was pertaining to him.

 _She must’ve like him a lot_ , Sol thought to herself.

“How about you? Don’t you have someone you like?” Polaris turned to face her sister.

“I don’t.” The older lied.

“I’m kind of sleepy. Let’s sleep now.” Sol said as she faked stretched. Another lie.

“Okay. Remove your face mask already. You can go to sleep first, I’ll throw them out.”

“Polaris.”

“Hmm?”

“You know that I love you, right?” This one is real.

“I know. Good night, I love you too.”

Sol is not the best when it comes to expressing her love for her sister through words, just as much as her little sister does. Polaris is her favorite person in the world and she could sacrifice everything for her, even if that means she has to give up her feelings for Sungjin. _Again._


	4. Chapter 4

The next Sunday came in a snap of a finger. Sol woke up to the continuous buzzing of her phone; she almost fell off her bed when she checked to see five consecutive text messages from Sungjin.

_“Good morning, sunshine.”_

_“This is Sungjin. I hope you haven’t changed your number yet.”_

_“I’m sorry to wake you up if you are still sleeping.”_

_“I’m just wondering if you are free tonight? We have a gig. I’ll pick you up.”_

_“Please text me back when you’re awake. Have a great day ahead.”_

She didn’t reply to any of his texts. She can’t. _Polaris likes him,_ she reminds herself.

Sol’s parents live at the countryside, she moved to the city after she landed on a corporate job and Polaris eventually followed her. After years of consistently saving up, she has bought a simple yet spacious flat lying at the core of the town, surrounded with lavish green trees with a grocery mart and a book shop at the end of the road, a coffee shop few blocks away, and few food stalls scattered on the busy street.

The house feels really gloomy when Polaris is not around, she is out for another three-day overnight Sunday service so Sol is left at home alone.

After washing up and putting on a comfortable over-sized sweatshirt, she laid down now on the living room couch to binge-watch Chicago Typewriter.

She stared at Sungjin’s unread messages again and convinced herself over and over not to reply.

By the time the first episode reached its climax, her phone lit up, and a message popped out. “ _I’m outside your house.”_ It says, causing Sol to flinch on the couch.

_Shit._

For good three seconds, her mind was on a lag. Upon composing herself, she hurriedly changed clothes, decent enough to face the guy she once liked in her life. _And still likes_.

She dashed to open the door, and there was Sungjin, smiling vividly.

_Another shit._

“Why are you here?”

“I think I clearly texted you earlier that I’ll fetch you, right? Gig later.” He stated, still smiling, totally ignorant of the situation Sol was in.

“But I didn’t say yes?” A response which had Sungjin taken aback.

But the guy did not surrender. “That’s why I am here to persuade you.”

Startled, Sol couldn’t find the right words to shun him, plus he’s smiling on the top of that.

“I’m afraid I can’t come.” She finally said.

“Why?”

“Just can’t.”

“Please, Sol? I thought we have revived our friendship?”

Oh right, _friendship_. They were friends before all these feelings she is trying to repress.

And it hit her. The realization that perhaps, she was just consistently putting meanings to everything they had done so far. Perhaps, Sungjin is long ago past his feelings and she, alone, is left dwelling on the old childish distorted idea of first love.

“For old times’ sake?” There was Sungjin in front of her, flashing a smile while her heart is breaking.

“Okay, for old times’ sake.”

That phrase always gets her— the idea of reminiscing the good old memories of their nostalgic past. But while Sungjin just wants to remember, Sol never forgets.

Sungjin lives for the present, and Sol is stuck in their past.

* * *

The night falls, Luna and Sol were among the hundreds of people who are waiting for the band to perform. Sol fakes a smile.

The beats of the first part began with Jae’s mellow voice opening the song. The boys, holding their respective weapons— strings, drums, and keys, played the music of their youth.

Sol’s eyes are focused on one person, the guy at the center singing the chorus. He was singing beautifully and soulfully. The song is about loving someone but whenever their eyes would meet, her heart breaks a little.

_This is the song for you, oh I’m singing for you_

Looking at Sungjin standing at an elevated platform amid the crowd, she realized even more how wide the physical proximity has become between him and her.

They played two more songs after before they packed up. When the gig was over, Jae went to Luna right away. Behind him was Sungjin.

“How was that?” Jae said as he was approaching Luna and Sol.

“Lovely!” Luna exclaimed. “You and the band did great, love.”

“Thanks, love. I’ll drive you home, you still have work tomorrow.”

“It’s alright. I’ll go home with Sol.”

“Hmm, Sungjin?” Jae turned to look at the younger guy, sending off subtle signals through grinning.

“Don’t worry. I’ll drive Sol home.” Sungjin happily presented.

“No, I’m good. I can go home by myself.” Sol immediately declined, waving her hands.

“I have to tell you something, Sol.”

Sol felt her heart beats speeding up again. _What is it again this time?_

“Okay. Be safe, okay? Text me when you’re home, Sol.” Luna reminded before the couple vanished from Sol’s sight.

* * *

It was almost midnight, they were driving along an empty highway, and no one is speaking. Wayward, the crescent moon looked so serene, and the alignment of the stars looked so enchanting. At a rear view, she caught a glimpse of another beautiful sight— Sungjin.

The night is deep and there are chances for zombies to appear out of nowhere, but for some odd reason, she felt safe. All her fears and worries are gone. And for a brief moment, she wished that the night would not last.

But it did.

They pulled up in front of Sol’s flat soundly. There was silence. Silence. And another silence. 

Until Sungjin breaks it, “I like you, Sol. From a long time ago until now.”

Sol cursed in her head. The odds must’ve loved playing with their lives. Just when it is almost possible, just when it is already reachable, the timing fucks them up.

_She likes him too, a lot._

“I’m sorry, Sungjin.”

She unbuckled her seat belt and got off the car. In this time too, they missed yet another chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Sundays have passed since Sungjin’s confession, and she hasn’t seen him since. She is coping up just fine, or at least trying. She has slowly come to accept that maybe, in this lifetime, Sungjin is meant to remain as her beautiful _almost_.

The day dawned crisp and clear. As soon as her eyes opened, she lazily bolted up on bed, rinsed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on her clothes. Luna invited her to eat breakfast together and she is nobody to resist. She needs comfort food, anyway. And she owes Luna some explanation from all that’s been happening.

When they entered the stall, Sol almost choked from what she’s seen but it was too late to drag her best friend out of the place because their eyes have already met. There was Sungjin, eating his porridge.

Just when she was about to evade the scene to save herself, he raised his hand, veins in his arms popping out. “Hey, why don’t we have breakfast together?”

Before Luna could dive in, Sol whispered, “Please. No.” And for some odd reason, she understood.

“Enjoy your meal, Sungjin. We feel like eating noodles today.” Luna said and they went out of the place.

Sol slowed down her footsteps as soon as they were out, Luna just stares at her. She peaked at the stall one last time before they continue walking away.

“Sol!” Looking back, she saw Sungjin panting, running towards them.

“ _Stay._ ” Four-letter word that sounded too genuine yet painful at the same time. The word she would have cried to hear if only he said it a bit earlier.

“If it’s really uncomfortable for you to be around me, I’ll go. Just please don’t go on your own.”

“Sorry, we really have to go.” Sol replied, making their distance even more apart.

* * *

Luna walked Sol home, but she did not ask her anything. Instead, she gave her best friend a long hug before they parted.

“I’m always here, okay?” Luna assured her before she went home.

Polaris noticed the drastic change in Sol’s aura in the past few weeks but she waited until her older sister tells her what’s been bothering her. She waited for weeks, but to no avail.

“Is something bothering you?” Polaris finally asked.

Sol just launched a weak smile. “No. I’m just tired.”

“You seemed quiet for the past weeks, you are barely eating, your eyes are always puffy from crying. What’s happening? You can tell me.” The younger said, concerned.

Sol just shrugged her shoulders.

“Did Sungjin dump you or something?”

Sol’s eyes widened at her sister’s question. “What are you saying?”

“You cannot fool me, I knew you liked Sungjin from high school and you still like him until now.” Polaris blurted out, wearing a devious smile.

“I’m sorry.” The older mumbled beneath her breath.

“Huh? Why are you saying sorry?”

“I know you like Sungjin, too. I swear I won’t—”

Sol was cut off by Polaris loud exclaim, “Oh my god! You are so stupid. I never said I liked Sungjin.”

“But you said…” Now, Sol’s even more confused.

“I don’t like Sungjin! He’s like an older brother to me.”

“You told me you liked one of my friends…”

“Sungjin is not the only guy friend you have. I was talking about Dowoon!” Polaris declared.

“I hate you. Why are you telling me this now?”

“I didn’t know you literally jumped into that conclusion. Have you been acting up like this because of that? Oh my god, you’re so dense.”

Sol could not digest everything that Polaris said. She paused, emotions shifting from being at ease to confused to dumbfounded, all at once.

“So… It is not Sungjin that you like but Dowoon?” Sol repeated, wanting to assure things until she manages to register all of this in her head.

“Yes. I don’t like Sungjin so you can like him all you want. And even if I liked him, I really wish you won’t give him up just for me. You’ve sacrificed enough for me. Choose yourself, too.” Polaris projected a smile to her sister who instantly enveloped her into a tight embrace.

The doorbell rang, interrupting the sisters’ little sweet cringe-y moment. Sol pulled away from the hug.

When she opened the door, her heart jumped in her chest.

With the door ajar, the sight of a man in a button-down plaid shirt she has never seen him wearing before popped in front of their door way, putting her into a light trance.

“Sol…”

Polaris instantly caught off the situation and immediately dashed to her room to give the two some privacy.

“Sungjin… I’m sorry. I’m glad that you’re finally here, I’ve always thought that Polaris liked you so I shunned you off but I like you so much ever since and I still like you—” Sol finally voiced out all the words she’s been keeping inside her heart for so long.

Before Sol could even finish, Sungjin leaned in, and drew Sol into a tight, but not suffocating, hug.

“I still like you, Sol. I always will.”

They remained like that for three good minutes, or even more. Sol rested in Sungjin’s arms, the safest place she could ever be.

* * *

**Epilogue**

They stopped saying “ _for old times’ sake”_ since. Sol said that the phrase makes it sound like they were just looking back to the old days, and making up for all the things they missed. While it is good to remember and reminisce from time to time, it is also important to live in the present and look forward to the future.

Sungjin and Sol sit together on the couch, leaving a space between, enough for another person to fit. The boy lovingly stared at Sol who’s engrossed in reading her favorite _Tuesdays with Morrie_ book.

“Why are you looking at me?” Sol said, eyes still anchored on the pages of her book.

“Your name speaks so much about you.”

“Hmm?” Sol closed her book and turned her eyes to Sungjin, intrigued with what hesaid.

“You are my day.”

Sol jerked backwards upon hearing Sungjin’s affirmation, eyes squinting.

“That sounded really cheesy, you know?” she said, letting off a light chuckle.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop already. Come here, let’s cuddle.”

Sungjin opened his arms wide, attacking Sol with an adorable pouting expression. She stumbled on the couch as she moved closer, and Sungjin tenderly wrapped her into his arms. She felt his body press against her— warm, flabby, and safe.

Sungjin leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“ _I'd always choose you, from this time to an another lifetime._ ” He whispered to Sol’s ears. It tickles.

“ _Always, from this time to an another lifetime._ ” Sol repeated.

The beginning of the love story had been sad yet memorable— liking each other from the sidelines and eventually growing apart without having the chance to tell each other their feelings.

But what’s meant to be will always be.

From being each other’s _almost_ , the world has finally granted them the chance to be each other’s _always_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) The ending is kinda rushed and poorly-written hehe sorry! Will always try to improve myself for the next stories in the series!! <33


End file.
